OC Dimensional Journeys: Marvel Universe
by magical fan18
Summary: Watch in awe and suspense as My OC makes his way and travels to the insane and impossible place known to many as The MARVEL Universe. He will face many foes and challenges his way, tragedies and heartbreak but he will not be alone for he will have friends and allies he can count on to back him up. (He'll start off with stuff to do with X-Men but that will not be for long)


OC Dimensional Journeys: Marvel Universe - Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC and my ideas as Marvel is owned by Marvel Comics and Disney and I do not want to be sued for copyright over this.

FYI: This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction like this involving Marvel Characters so please do not be too harsh if I make a mistake or error that can be addressed without flaming me.

P.S: I will be doing this fic to the best of my ability, this story will mostly follow or use details from various forms of Marvel Movies and TV Shows both Animated and Live Action with a focus on The X-Men at first so I will try and make this story as enjoyable as possible for my readers.

P.S.S: I started writing this particular story now because of the tragic news of Stan Lee's passing of which made me realise I have not done any Marvel stuff yet; even though I do plan to do some DC stuff too on another fic of mine but lets not get into that now. When I found out about his death it shocked me so much that I had to reboot my brain to get it working again, as I just found the death of such a fantastic man to be impossible even though he was 95 years of age when he died which is a great achievement but still it nonetheless shook me deeply.

BTW: I have made a few commemorations and tributes to Stan Lee on my Facebook, Instagram and DeviantArt page with a photo I have of myself and Stan Lee from a few years ago when I met him at a London Comic-Con with my Cousin; feel free to check it out, most of you will find it easier to look on my DA page with a link on my Profile to it than searching for my Instagram and Facebook pages as those are more private and personal.

 **TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:**

Normal Text - English words and sentences used in narrative and things said by characters.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the area that my OC or a Character is currently in and the worlds that they may be inhabiting.

 _Underlined Italic:_ The text of Letters, Signs and Books that are used in fic and story set in The Marvel Universe.

 _"Italic"_ : Thoughts of Characters, People and Beings of this story.

 **Bold** : **Spells and Magic used by characters who can use said magic like Doctor Strange.**

 _ **Bold Italic: Spoken Words used by either enemies or certain beings of considerable or Godly Power; e.g. Galactus or Odin.**_

* * *

Continued from Previous Fic - OC Dimensional Journeys: Prequel:-

As I looked about at the Pedestals with the glowing orbs that were hidden, barely, by the cloths covering them; I suddenly felt a weird feeling as if my body had just went for a wild roller coaster ride.

I panted a bit and take a deep breath as I then look at Isis in confusion while I steady myself and ask, "What was that just then?"

Isis merely smiles and then she explains to me what happened.

 ** _"What has happened is a combination of two things, the separation of your body from the 'other selves' I mentioned earlier and the fact that I have had to change your body to accommodate for the dimension I believe you would pick next if you did not already go to the worlds that your 'other selves' have done so and picked."_**

She gestures to now used orbs which I now notice are both uncovered and slightly dimmer than the other unselected orbs, I can guess that from this it means that they are in use.

I look at the symbol of one of the dimmed orb's and I smirk slightly as I can tell I would have picked that one first, but I shake my head and return to my decision of which world I should go to when I spot one particular orb that seems to call to me.

I walk up to it slowly with a reverence and slightly shaking hand as I grip the cloth covering the glowing orb and remove it with a quick flourish as I then let it loose as I gasp at the image or rather words floating within the orb when I catch sight of them and read them with a nervous yet growing excitement.

 _'Marvel'_

I cannot hold in my joy and exhilaration any longer as I jump up in the air with a cry of 'YEAHHH!' bellowing out of my mouth with a fist raised in cheer.

As I come down from my high of what I have discovered I notice the grinning smile of Isis as she soon spoke with joy colouring her ethereal tone and voice.

 _ **"I can certainly see one of the options you have now chosen has pleased you greatly for which I am also glad to see you in such joy."**_

I now calm down with a slight embarrassed red tinge to my cheeks as I say back with a choked, "Oh."

I shake that off as my eyes go back to the glowing orb of which I stare at with a sort of starstruck awe.

Isis interrupts my mindless staring with a call of my name, _**"David, could I have your attention for the moment?"**_

I blink and refocus my vision and attention on Isis who has a concerned but resolute expression on her face; its the only expression that I can guess from her face.

 _ **"Now David, This particular Dimension will be very dangerous if you know of what kind of dangers you could expect in such a Universe and Dimension with certain beings of great power and influence of whom could match or exceed my own Power if I did in fact face them so to make sure that you will at least survive and be safe as possible I am willing to make you my Avatar which in more layman terms would make you close to a Demi-God as possible."**_

I just blink several times in a stunned stupor for a few moments at this offer and news, finally I say with a gobsmacked tone of voice to the Goddess.

"Seriously!?"

Isis nods with a serious expression now on her face as she answers back saying, _**"I would not lie about this."**_

I take a deep breath and start to ask questions and focus on the now and what I will be able to do as The so called Avatar of Isis.

"Alright so what exactly will I be receiving from you as your Avatar as I can at least guess it will involve Magic in some way what with you being known as the Goddess of Magic?"

Isis smiled at my answer, which I can guess that my hypothesis is correct at least.

 _ **"Yes, you will receive the ability to use Magic but it will only be minor at first, a spell here or an enchantment there of which I will allow you to slowly learn as you grow and experience this new World/Dimension."**_

 _ **"Other benefits of course with being close to a Demigod are the usual things you may expect; great strength, endurance and other physical abilities that may make you on par with some of the people and creatures you may know of in the 'Marvel Universe' but it will not be instant as I will first of all make you what some beings in that universe call a Mutant."**_

I am surprised at what I will or rather would be given first before I am ready to receive my full powers as Isis' Avatar but I knew that nothing is ever that easy even if I and my other selves were being sent to many places of wonder and amazement by a literal Goddess.

Isis seems to know that I am ready to hear more as as I ask one question to her before she speaks, "What will my Mutant Powers be?"

Isis has a contemplative look in her eyes and expression as she gazes at me and soon answers.

 _ **"The Mutant powers I will bestow upon you will seem like a mixture of powers but have one key feature, Transmutation or rather in layman terms The ability to convert any solid, liquid or gaseous matter into another thing entirely like for example turning a simple wooden tree into a tree made of metal with a force of will and clear mind on what you need to do or wish to accomplish but there is a drawback as you at first need a material that matches what you wish to turn the other object into and you can only do it by hand; at first but if you improve and your skills with the power grows you can simply point to an object and will it to change."**_

I think for a moment on what Isis has told me as from what she has said it sounds like a similar method to Alchemy or at least The Fullmetal Alchemist version if what I can understand from the words of the Goddess.

I answer back with a question in the air as I hypothesis back to her, "So what your saying is that I will be able to turn a normally weak or brittle object into something stronger but with a touch and push of willpower; only I would need to have something on me that is close or matches the object I am trying to turn into like that Tree of Metal you mentioned."

"It sounds something similar to one of The Infinity Stones?"

Isis seems to stiffen and have a flash of fear run across her face at my words making me realise what or rather whom she may have a fear of as one image flashes within my mind unexpectedly.

 _A large purple skinned, muscled man with a golden glove and six glowing jewels inserted into said gloves knuckles; with his gloved fingers ready to let loose a snap of unimaginable power and terrifying consequences all with a sickening grin on the man's face._

I shake my head to clear it as I look at Isis with dread and shock as I ask her, "What the hell was that?!"

Isis is still within the throes of her fear but slowly begins to settle and answers back, _**"It was nothing and please don't ask me again."**_

I am still suspicious but I drop it to let Isis refocus on the here and now.

 _ **"Anyway, another use of your Mutant Powers will be to change your body or rather your skin to match the matter you can transmute; much like the Mutant you know as 'Colossus' and the one called 'The Absorbing Man'."**_

I grin at the news, my earlier panic gone in the face of this revelation and possible side effect of this power as I ask her; "You mean if I could or was able to get my hands on something like a lot of Vibranium or even Adamantium then I could change my body to being nearly indestructible?"

Isis nods with a more calm and pleased expression than earlier as she says, _**"Exactly right David."**_

I ask one more question before I feel ready to go ahead and Journey to The Marvel Universe.

"Where will I end up when I first get there?"

Isis smiles with a more amused and somewhat mischievous smile on her face as he eyes seem to twinkle with mirth as she answers back with a teasing tone.

"I think I'll let that be a surprise for you."

I sigh but really I should have expected as such from what I could already gleam from our short conversations so far, she has a wicked and devious sense of humour when she wants to.

I turn and face the orb with my hand soon placed upon the surface of it and with a small focused thought of _"Activate"_ I am soon being whisked away in a flash of light and feeling of power with Isis giving me one last set of words of warning.

 _ **"Please stay safe and know that I am only a call away, for I cannot lose another chosen to the Mad Titan; Thanos."**_

Before I can analyse or react to the parting Goddess's words my vision and sense of being goes dark...

* * *

This is a slightly different intro to my usual first chapters of my OCDJ stories as I felt that this one should be more detailed and have better content than usual all in the name of Stan Lee whom I think deserved at least more effort from one of his fans attempting to tell and write a Marvel based story.

I hope you liked this and I will still try my best at doing Stan Lee proud with this story, I of course need to do more revision and studying of Marvel content before I can do the second chapter to make that particular one a great chapter so please bear with me as I may not go back to this till after Christmas and New Years.

I say unto all fans of Marvel on Fanfiction in honour of Stan Lee, Excelsior!


End file.
